gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!/archiwum2
Zobacz archiwum do 15 października 2010. Re: Zmiana nazwy Nie i koniec. Era GTA I to całkiem coś innego od GTA1, dlatego nazwy pozostaną takimi, jakimi są. Texel 13:20, paź 27, 2010 (UTC) Akurat o to ziomek się nie martw. Twoja wikia wydaje się bardzo ciekawa. Długie arty?? kurcze, no cóż, a modem mogę zostać?? ty jeszcze jedno: daj linka żeby pobrać gta 3 lub vc O artykule "Odpal SA, wtedy będziesz miał jakiś punkt odniesienia..."Proszę, oto mój punkt odniesienia. Bez kodów, bo mi się nie chce wklepywać :P Jakoś ani razu mi się nie pojawił Phoenix w Las Venturas, a po wyścigu bez najmniejszego problemu zapisałem sobie Phoenixa w garażu w Doherty. Pangia 13:49, paź 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Phoenix Tyle tylko, że Blista Compact nie jest wyjątkowo unikalnym autem, występującym 2 razy w całej grze, bo np. po San Fierro i Las Venturas powinna dość często jeździć. A Hustler to i owszem, rzadkie auto, ale miałem raz przyjemność uciekać nim po misji "Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli". A poza tym jak czasem czytam posty na GTASite (nie mam tam konta, ale jak czegoś szukam, to często wujek Google tam odsyła), to głowa mnie boleć zaczyna, co za głupoty tam ludzie wypisują. Apat Już wyjaśniam. Otóż nazwa telewizora znajduje się w plikach tekstur gry, schowanych w gta3.img. Nazwy tej nie widać w grze, ale być może był to jakiś błąd przy tworzeniu gry, że jest ona na telewizorze niewidoczna. Pliki te można odtworzyć programem TXD Workshop (są inne, ale ja z tego korzystam). Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:36, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Obrazki 1: Nie moja wina, że obrazki jeszcze się nie odświeżyły. 2: Tak wyszło... ;P Texel 16:38, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Duża litera A jakoś tak napisałem... Zmyliły mnie nazwy, przy których są duże litery :) Pangia 15:06, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Liberty International Airport Odpowiem za Texela: Nie. Po prostu czytaj powód usunięcia strony. tomta1 [✉] 15:03, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) :Owszem, nie masz uprawnień do przeglądania usuniętych stron, ale masz uprawnienia do podglądania powodów ich usunięcia. Powód ten widnieje zarówno na ostatnich zmianach, jak i w rejestrze stron usuniętych. tomta1 [✉] 15:09, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Nie korzystasz z ostatnich zmian? tomta1 [✉] 15:16, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Historia i autorzy Nie, nie jestem złośliwy, po prostu muszę się przyzwyczaić do tego badziewia. Nie mam pojęcia, nie wiem, gdzie jest dostępna historia strony wraz z autorami. Ja mam dodaną historię strony w My Tools, Ty możesz zrobić to samo. tomta1 [✉] 20:55, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Pomysł na... Tak, ten wóz czasem stoi koło remizy w San Fierro. No to można by to spolszczyć i poprawić i może zrobić jako osobną stronę, np. "Poradnik: Jak zdobyć unikalne pojazdy". Pangia 14:41, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Rewerty Kiedy rewertujesz jakiś wandalizm, to przywracaj do wersji niezwandalizowanej, a nie do wersji innego wandalizmu, tak, jak zrobiłeś to action=history}} tutaj. tomta1 [✉] 21:56, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Moje techniczne problemy Porobiło się trochę. Zapowiadało się nie tak źle, a okazało się, że monitor się spalił. Niedawno odkupiłem od kolegi nie najgorszy monitor ;/ Cieszyłem się, jak myślałem, że wrócę na GTA Wiki, no ale co widzę... Jaśnie panującego nam Oasisa! I przez to trochę straciłem na humorze. Ale cóż, trzeba żyć (łatwo z tym poronionym pomysłem, czyli Oasisem, nie jest). Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 11:45, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Duble Nie mam aż tak dobrej wiedzy o GTA SA, więc nie miej do mnie pretensji, aha moja prośba, żeby trochę pomniejszyć to logo 24\7.cassidy47 14:41, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nailguny E, nie, chodziło mi o to, gdzie znajdują się te Nailguny, które uwieczniłeś na screenie. Texel 15:06, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Stacja benynowa AM.co Dzięki za poprawkę.cassidy47 16:40, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Medieval Millenium Fair Co do tego co napisałeś w mojej dyskusji: Owszem, jest coś tam o Eksaliburze (chyba do ozdoby owego ogródka czy basenu), ale sam nie mogę rozszyfrować o co tam chodzi :P. Rozumiem tylko że jest mechaniczny (chyba). I nie, sam napisałem artykuł, na anglojęzycznej wiki tego nie ma, sprawdzałem. --Art96 17:57, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) :Dokładnie to idzie tak: "And this weekend only... pick up an authentic mechanical Lady of the Lake and Excalibur. It's perfect for your garden pond or swimming pool!" Texel 13:32, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) Twoje rewerty Jeśli chcesz przywrócić poprzednią wersję strony, np. z powodu wandalizmu, anuluj wszystkie wersje naniesione przez danego użytkownika, a nie tylko jedną (no, chyba, że była tylko jedna). W action=history}} tym przypadku anulowałeś jedną wersję, przez co przywróciłeś inną wersję, naniesioną przez IP-ka. Później historia strony robi się nieczytelna i czasem admin może pomyśleć, że to Ty zwandalizowałeś stronę. Admin wtedy też nie może skorzystać z opcji automatycznego rewertu, gdyż wtedy zostałaby przywrócona wersja (o ironio!) właśnie tego IP-ka. W skrócie: gdy chcesz anulować więcej niż jedną wersję, to anuluj wszystkie wersje, a nie tylko jedną, bo z tego jest więcej kłopotu niż pożytku. tomta1 [✉] 21:04, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Plik:Wichita_Gardens_(III).jpg Poprzedni widok może i mniej pokazuje, ale na pewno jest znacznie lepszej jakości - na tym Twoim strasznie słabo coś widać, no normalnie pikseloza :P Niby tak, ale ten starszy wydaje mi się zwyczajnie lepszy. I sorry, że się nie podpisałem - zawsze o tym zapominam. Pangia 10:32, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Pay 'n' Spray Jeśli widziałem Twoje pytanie na stronie dyskusji, a nie odpowiedziałem, to znaczy się, że nie wiem. Nie mam GTA1, nie jestem w stanie na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. tomta1 [✉] 11:58, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem... Popatrz tutaj oraz tutaj. Nie łaska poprosić o przeniesienie? Teraz będzie admin usuwał :P A można było łatwiej... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 21:14, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) :Jak ładujesz plik, to powinna Ci wyskoczyć informacja, że obrazek, który ładujesz, jest kopią już istniejącego. tomta1 [✉] 21:20, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Twoje artykuły Po prostu chcę uniknąć kolejnego bana za miniaturki obrazków. Poza tym ty mógłbyś przesłać screen dzielnicy Garcia.cassidy47 14:56, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) :Z tego, co napisałeś Cassidemu47, jedyne, co możesz mu kazać, to nietworzenie substubów. Nie każ innym dodawać screenów, zwłaszcza komuś takiemu, jak Cassidy47, który miał już 3 blokady na łączną długość 13 dni właśnie za przesyłanie miniaturek. tomta1 [✉] 15:19, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) A propos screenów, po prostu potrzebuję innego programu do zdjęć zamiast Frapsa i tyle, bo nie mogę robić screenów APARATEM w tym programie.cassidy47 15:35, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) No bo jak zapisuję obrazki w np. Paincie to wpisuję wymiary np. 45 na 40, pewnie o to chodzi.cassidy47 12:50, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) A teraz Ci pasuje, czy nie?cassidy47 13:13, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Liczebnik porządkowy Gimme, chyba chodzisz do klasy "chómanistycznej", bo nie wiesz, że pisanie o latach "50-tych" jest niepoprawne... tomta1 [✉] 18:57, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Z tym zagadnieniem polonistki to ja bym uważał: moja polonistka nagminnie mówi o "roku dwutysięcznym szóstym" oraz o "cudzysłowiu". Nie wszystkie jej kwiatki udało mi się wyłapać, więc pewnie za niedługo będzie pisała nam o "latach 40-tych" tudzież nie będzie odmieniała nazwisk i imion typu "Bruno" (lub będzie to czyniła źle), z czym spotykam się u ludzi. tomta1 [✉] 19:07, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Cofanie edycji "Niestety nie mam takiej władzy nad cofaniem edycji, jak modek/admini, i co za tym idzie, mogę usunąć tylko jedną edycję. Potem się robi straszna kołomyja. (...)" - napisałeś na jednej ze stron dyskusji. Rzeczywiście, nie masz do dyspozycji rollbacka, ale zawsze możesz przywrócić dowolną poprzednią wersję. Wystarczy, że wejdziesz do historii strony (masz to w "moich narzędziach" / pod tekstem "Edytowane xxxxx temu przez yyyyy" i klikasz w "Pokaż pełną historię" / w tym samym miejscu, gdzie było to dawniej, jeśli korzystasz z Monobooka). Teraz kliknij na czas ostatniej niezwandalizowanej wersji (np. 17:39, 28 sty 2010), przewiniesz stronę na dół i zapiszesz (miło by było napisać w opisie zmian "rewert" czy coś takiego). tomta1 [✉] 11:44, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diner Edytorem map o nazwie M1Win, nie wiem, czy teraz znajdziesz (gdzieś na gouranga.com powinien być). Texel 15:19, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem, na razie zamierzam (od początku grudnia) dokończyć GTA2, potem może się tym zajmę. Po wszystkim, zacznę remont wszystkiego związanego z trójką. Texel 15:26, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Prośby dwie *Po pierwsze, jeśli zdarzy Ci się omyłka przy nazwaniu pliku, nie przesyłaj go po raz drugi. Jeśli siedzisz na kanale IRC, zawsze możesz poprosić o to siedzącego tam admina/moderatora - ja jestem na IRC-u każdego popołudnia (w przerwach od nauki to cały dzień jestem), Texel i Krzysiu też ten kanał odwiedzają, więc kłopotu z tym nie będzie; przy okazji przenieślibyśmy źle nazwany artykuł na nową nazwę bez pozostawienia przekierowania. Jeśli nie chce Ci się wchodzić na IRC-a, to przenieś stronę, a obrazka nie przesyłaj pliku po raz wtóry, tylko wstaw do artykułu obrazek, a gdy jego nazwa zostanie zmieniona, to po prostu zmieni się link do obrazka. Mniej zamieszania w rejestrze i w OZ. *Po drugie, nie twórz stron porzuconych. Nawet jeśli utworzysz taką stronę, to zrób na innych stronach link do takiej strony (przez co strona porzuconą już nie będzie). Obecnie ilość stron porzuconych to 204 (203 z listy plus art Dom Mercedes Cortez, który nie jest na tej liście tylko dlatego, że widnieje w Ciekawostkach na stronie głównej), z czego niemal wszystkie są Twojego autorstwa (reszta albo widnieje na tej liście słusznie (disambigi), albo jest autorstwa Krzysia8020). Proszę zatem, abyś porobił linki do tych artykułów, żeby nie były to strony porzucone. tomta1 [✉] 20:22, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Oj wiem, że ja też wtedy robiłem te porzucone strony, ostatnio przez Oasisa mnie już to wnerwiło i zapomniałem o tym. Ale może wreszcie by można się za to wziąć, chociaż szczerze przyznam, że niektóre strony jest ciężko dolinkować. Kiedyś jeszcze w październiku dolinkowywałem, w listopadzie (na Wszystkich świętych zresztą :P) padł monitor i mnie długo nie było, potem zapomniałem... Ale wrócę jeszcze do tego. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 22:03, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Drive-by Tak, właśnie się zorientowałem że to miniaturka, tak to jest jak się pracuje na 5 kartach na raz i nie zwraca za bardzo uwagi na to czy pod obrazkiem jest informacja o większej rozdzielczości, my fail, sry. A licencja? Jakoś odruchowo wpisałem co to przedstawia. Ech, dajcie mi kawy bo chyba zasnę za chwilę, nie wiem co robię... :My Cię nie chwalimy, bo Twoje obrazki nie są miniaturkami (jakością też nie grzeszą...). tomta1 [✉] 11:06, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Hotrod Tak, to Twoja edycja: diff=30377}} link. tomta1 [✉] 13:49, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: komentarze na blogu Nie, nie usuwam ich. Ja widzę wszystkie, ale Krzysiu na IRC-u też mówi, że wszystkie są usuwane... tomta1 [✉] 11:30, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Porzucone strony Proszę, nie twórz znowu stron porzuconych! tomta1 [✉] 12:13, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo Sam zrobiłem :P W GIMP-ie 2.6 Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:15, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Modelowanie postaci Żal mi cie chodzi mi o to czy znasz jakiś program lub narzędzie do edycji pedów .Cloude GTA 20:45, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) JELLYSTONE INTERNATIONAL Dobrze, że wspomniałeś w tym arcie o misiu Yogi i parku Yellowstone. Ale chyba wiesz, że taki park istnieje? Tak samo jak jest samochód Yosemite, to tak samo jest park narodowy Yosemite ;).cassidy47 13:52, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Curve Ja sam często wzoruję się na angielskiej, ale większość informacji i tak sprawdzam sam. Texel 13:41, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vice City Electric Company W plikach tekstur Boxville'a znalazłem tą firmę. U Yankee'a też. Więc nie wiem co jest nie tak, bo w plikach jest, na niemieckiej też... Chyba, że to mogło być w wersji beta. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:31, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz jestem tu nowy ale już niedługo napewno się wszystkiego nauczę. Mam nadzieję, że pomogę rozwijać wikię. :) Re: Esperanto Wiem, że Esperanto, tylko mi się pomyliło. Głupi nie jestem. Ważne, że w artykule było dobrze. Pangia 12:43, lut 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Willard Przestań! Po kiego grzyba robić dwa osobne arty... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:17, lut 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chinatown No, musimy skopiować te arty z de.gta. Tutaj są te dwa sklepiki (?). Nie wiem jak im się to udało zrobić. Szkoda, że my tak w Chinatown z LC nie mamy... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:04, lut 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:W stopniu kaprala Ten mój błąd może mieć przyczyny w poferiowym rozkojarzeniu (ja wielkopolskie, więc w Walentynki do budy). Dzięki, że mnie poprawiłeś bo śmiesznie by to wyglądało :> A moja nieobecnośc to po prostu brak edycji, lecz odwiedzałem stronkę regularnie. Postaram się troszkę przyspieszyć w okresie wiosennym. Pozdr Kiniaq 18:33, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Dlaczego wstawiasz kategorie pod interwiki? tomta1 [✉] 13:39, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) :Wejdź do swoich preferencji i odznacz "Wyłącz dodawanie kategorii". tomta1 [✉] 15:05, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: "zwodowany" czy "stojący"? Hehehehe :) Właśnie się zastanawiałem, bo w sumie to statek można zwodować, a samolot może wylądować, ale dzięki :) I sorry za tego megabita :) Pangia 11:46, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Nie, ferie to już nie pamiętam kiedy mi się skończyły, bo Podkarpacie miało pierwsze. Ale dzisiaj o 12:15 kończyć mieliśmy lekcje, bo normalnie to o 11:25, ale nam WF dopisali, a dopiero dzisiaj powiedzieli, więc 28 osób rozjechało się do domów :) Pangia 11:46, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxy Infoboxy są jak zwykle po prawej. To, że u ciebie się wyświetlają po lewej, jest nieodświeżonym plikiem Common.js - gdy minie trochę czasu od ich edycji, wszystko się ustabilizuje. Texel 12:06, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) :Drobna poprawka - Common.css, a nie Common.js ;). Od 2 dni Wikia ma problemy z odświeżaniem zarówno Common.css i Monobook.css, przez co m.in. nicki administracji nie są kolorowane, a także często zdarza mi się widzieć nowy infobox kompletnie "goły". tomta1 [✉] 12:22, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie wiem, ale może i zostanie wprowadzona taka możliwość (oczywiście ze zmienialnymi kolorkami, jak teraz). Texel 07:44, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Moja strona Nie ja, tylko jakiś debil... Wiem kim on jest, ale jest idiotą... I BTW nie będę na razie siedział na wiki Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 17:20, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pojazdy w GTA San Andreas Gdy było u was na 175px, to było trzeba "kliknąć" w ten taki kwadracik, żeby była widoczna całość. Na 110 lepiej wygląda. Widać całość. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 13:41, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Rejestrować się? To zgłoś gdzieś to, że macie tak zwaloną skórkę i będzie spokój. Re: Zmiany w rozmiarach i podpisach plików Yo Piotrek. Nie chodzi mi o nabijanie edycji, ja tu zaglądam bardzo rzadko. Jak już, to hmm, dla estetyki. No bo jak jest art zatytułowany, np. Verdant Meadows, więc czemu w obrazku ma być ta sama nazwa? A rozdzielczość nie zmieniona. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 15:34, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) wielkie joł siema ziom. Daj mi admina tutaj: wielkie joł siema ziom. Daj mi admina tutaj: Minkacz 19:45, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Usuwanie artów Ok. Wybacz :) ~~Alzanino'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' 15:46, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Inoboksy i grafiki Witaj! Wiesz może jak zrobiliście infoboksy? Na jakiej zasadzie dodaje się tutaj grafiki? Co z fair use?--Basshuntersw 11:10, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) * Wielkie dzięki! A wiesz jak zrobić te zielone ramki pod opisem zmian?--Basshuntersw 11:16, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Nie. Chodzi mi o zielone ramki z napisami "ort.", "int.", "ogonki", "linki-zew" itd.--Basshuntersw 13:19, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wizual again Tak, wyłączyłem. Pangia 15:02, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC i MediaWiki Wikia prawdopodobnie robi update. A IRC działa, nie wiem, o co chodzi - spróbuj wejść jeszcze raz. —tomta1 [✉] 12:05, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) gta cztery e siema widze ze chyba tu admin jesteś gdzie kupić gta cztery bo ja tesz we wrocławiu mieszkam i moze wiesz gdzie ??? no ale to jest przez internet a chyba mama nie pozwoli wienc lipa;/ to co mam robić bo ja bym wolał ze sklepu ???? aha a na jakiej ulicy bo rzeby niebyło zbyt daleko;d??mieszkam niedaleko mostu grónwaldzkiego;d a poco?a i czego ci nie dali admina? masz tyle edycii wogule no a tutaj ci nie dadzą co se myślą oni;d 4x ~ Licencja mego zdjęcia Jaką więc licencję mam mu nadać? Osama bin Laden! 17:53, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Łoreo łoreo No to ja wiem, ale chciałem sprawdzić, czy ty wiesz :P Pangia 13:40, maj 11, 2011 (UTC) Bany Jak to się stało, że zostałeś zbanowany aż osiem razy?--Basshuntersw 16:22, maj 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nowe artykuły Z artykułami o postaciach epizodycznych zawsze tak jest, robi się 30-40 artów w godzinę. :P Texel 13:59, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Premia "autobusowa" Czy ja wiem. Gdy przewożę autobusem pasażerów, wyskakuje tylko napis "Premia 5 USD". Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:15, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) Co do mapki, obgadamy to właśnie na IRC. Ja wszedłem przed chwilą, tylko, że Ciebie rozłączyło... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:33, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dzielnice w GTA2 Ta, coś na weekendzie zrobię. Mapki z podziałem dzielnic są już prawie zrobione, potem przyjdzie pora na artykuły. Cierpliwości. Texel 17:51, maj 27, 2011 (UTC) :To są biznesy, po prostu nie dopisałem do kategorii. Texel 13:43, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Sprunk Przecież to już było wcześniej napisane, chodziło o te fast-foody (Burger Shot, Cluckin Bell).ZXQWR Re: Dodaj zdjęcie do galerii To nowotwór pozostały po oasisowej funkcji dodawaczogalerynej. Widać Wikia schodzi na psy... —tomta1 [✉] 15:19, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Triady (San Fierro) (SA).jpg Ale przynajmniej przedstawia członków tego gangu, a nie dwóch rozmawiających ze sobą prechodniów ZXQWR 16:21, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) Co sie tak wszystkiego czepiasz, o ile sie nie myle to to zdjęcie przedstawiało chińczyków, no to na przykład można zmienić nazwe (bo z triadami to nie wiele ma wspólnego) i zrobić artykuł o narodowościach w serii GTA gdzie ów zdjęcie będzie prezentowało tych wyżej wspomnianych chińczyków, no chyba że to nie byli oni, ale ten jeden na pewno był , jak to zdjęcie było w Chinatown i nie czepiaj się że sie za bardzo rozpisuje ZXQWR 16:37, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) jusz mam jusz gta cztery;d jak sie podpisywalo jak skompletuje to chyba sie zajme, w między czasie zrobie o tych ważniejszych ZXQWR 15:22, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Remont GTA III Oczywiście, że tak. Fajnie, że już dwójka wyremontowana, trójkę (może i początek VC?) będę przerabiał na wakacjach. Texel 16:40, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spam Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że nie można - już zmieniłem swój opis.